1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an oven, and more particularly, to a door for an oven.
2. Description of Related Art
Ovens are home appliances for cooking foods using electricity or gas. Such an oven includes a cooking chamber and a door. Food is cooked in the cooking chamber, and the door is provided to close and open the cooking chamber. Recently, a door panel forming the front side of the door is formed of a metal to improve the aesthetic appearance and reduce environmental pollution.
Typically, a door formed of metal includes at least a front panel and a door frame. The front panel will have two bent portions that, in conjunction with the door frame, define one or more corners of the door. Generally, then interior corners of the door will be defined by three different sections meeting at the corner, which can result in multiple exposed edges being exposed at these corners. In order to improve the safety of the user, a cap is often provided at these interior corners; however, the caps detract from the aesthetic appearance of the door and the oven in general.